goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Asirpa
Asirpa (アシリパ, Ashiripa) is a young girl from the Ainu tribe and the deuteragonist of Golden Kamuy. Appearance Personality Background Plot (from chapter 70 onwards) After the ordeal with the bears and the yakuza, and successfully getting her great-aunt's clothing back, Asirpa spots a bow hanging on the wall and reaches for it, saying that the craftmanship is incredible. Dun tells her that he got it from a famous hunter in Hidaka and that he'd like for her to have it since her previous bow had been broken in the battle with the bears. In return, he'd like to know about the tattoo that they are after, however Sugimoto shoots him down saying that for his safety, it is best that he not know. (70) Afterwards, the group returns to Huci's sister's kotan, and to prepare for the dinner that night, she and Sugimoto heads out to grab some plants. During the harvest, she tells him about the various plants that the Ainu people eats and how the Ainu people prepare for the summer and winter seasons. They return to the village and see Kiroranke and Shiraishi who were able to catch some fishes. Later that night, they sit around a hot pot of Icaniw ohaw and merrily eats it. Asirpa falls asleep and has a dream about her father, then she wakes up to find Shiraishi snoring and drooling in front of her. She angrily hits him with her stick and leaves the hut saying that Abashiri is still a long way away. (73) In Yubari, Asirpa is trying to sell the bear's gall bladder to a buyer, but he tries to scam her by giving her less money than it's worth. When the buyer continues to act stubborn, Sugimoto and Kiroranke approaches and threatens him, with Shiraishi trying to break them apart. Later on, they head to a river and have fun splashing around and catching some lampreys to eat. After eating unaju made with lamprey and hearing Kiroranke tell of an Ainu legend, Asirpa makes a dirty joke at Shiraishi's expense. The group heads back to Yubari, where they split up with Sugimoto and Shiraishi in one party while Asirpa and Kiroranke goes around town asking for information. Just then, there is a loud explosion from the Yubari coal mines and Asirpa and Kiroranke along with the Yubari citizens can only watch the pillars of smokes with a concerned look on their faces. Asirpa and Kiroranke along with the other Yubari citizens made their way to the Yubari mines where they spotted Ushiyama carrying Sugimoto and Shiraishi out from the mines. Upon seeing him, Asirpa instantly recognized him and pulled out a hanpen. When Ogata approached them and offered to explain the situation to everyone, they were taken to the Edogai store where he revealed Tsurumi's plan to them, much to their shock. The group are then approached by Hijikata carrying a cat and a tattooed skin, saying that they have to figure out whether the skin is real or not. As Hijikata enters the room and speaks with Sugimoto about Noppera-Bou, Asirpa speaks up and is about to refer to him as her father. However, Hijikata cuts her off by threatening to draw his sword and demands whether they should join forces or fight to the death. Shinpachi Nagakura then come and tells Sugimoto's group to sell the skins and lead quiet lives back home, to which Sugimoto refuses. The tense mood is broken due to Asirpa's stomach loudly grumbling and Ienaga suggests that they eat something. The two parties then sit around a table and a pot of nanko nabe. Asirpa quietly eats her food as Sugimoto begins to provoke Ogata. When Hijikata voices his concerns about distinguishing the fake skins from the real one, Ienaga says that she may know someone who may help, a counterfeit artist named Chouan Kumagishi. Some time later, Asirpa heads to the mines along with Sugimoto and Ushiyama to find Sergeant Tsukishima's corpse but are unable to locate it. They return to the store to find that it has been set on fire and were able to rescue Ienaga when Ushiyama breaks the bars off of the windows. Once Sugimoto, Hijikata, and Ogata had successfully left the store, the group as a whole returns to the town where they agreed to split up in order to remain inconspicuous. Asirpa and Sugimoto heads out to Tsukigata along with their new partners, Ushiyama and Ogata while Hijikata and Ienaga meets up with Kiroranke, Shiraishi, and Nagakura. The four of them take an off route path through a forest in order to avoid being spotted by anyone that can alert their position to the 7th Division. Asirpa spots some woodcocks and when Sugimoto asks if they taste good, she confirms that their brains do. She spots Ogata taking aim at them and tells him not shoot as woodcocks have an erratic flying pattern and suggests that they set some traps. The next day, she is irritated as her traps has caught only two woodcocks and plucks their feathers off violently. They are approached by Ogata who was able to shoot down three birds and when Sugimoto notes that Ogata must've done it since he got worked up by Asirpa's words, Asirpa says Sugimoto must be jealous since he has terrible aim, to which he denies it. They cook up some woodcock brains and Asirpa offers it to Ushiyama who is extremely nervous about eating it, but Ogata declines to eat it. Afterwards, they begin chopping up the body to make some citatap and Asirpa to make an ohaw which they all eat. She tells them about an Ainu religious love poem which Sugimoto and Ushiyama enjoys. They spent at least one night sleeping in the forest and were able to make their way to an Ainu kotan. However, Asirpa says she does not have any relatives in this kotan and says it is her first time coming here. They are greeted by an Ainu man that is proficient in speaking Japanese. Ushiyama points out a cage behind them, and Sugimoto sees that the bear is too big to fit in the cage. When Sugimoto questions about the bear cage, the Ainu man says the bear simply grew too fast and that they will move it. He then introduces himself as Ekurok and says that his father, Retanno Ekasi is the leader of the village and that they should ask him for permission to stay. They are led to his house where an Ainu man comes out and sees them only to go back inside immediately to begin cleaning. When Ushiyama asks if they are ready yet, Asirpa tells them a story about several important government officials that got caught in rain and couldn't enter an Ainu house due to them cleaning, which took so long that the rain stopped. The young man comes out and leads them inside and Asirpa begins to take off her bandanna before deciding against it. Inside, they meet Retanno Ekasi who begins to gesture to them before Asirpa says "Musonkami" which catches everyone by surprise. When Ekurok is introducing his family, Asirpa interrupts them again to go to the bathroom and leaves the house. Outside, she heads to the bear cage and sees that it has been poorly fed before being grabbed from behind. She is tied and gagged and taken to another house by Ekurok's Brother who asks Kumagishi to keep an eye on her. Asirpa is able to free her mouth to ask why they are pretending to be Ainu. Abilities and Equipments Trapping, hunting, poison brewing, Ainu cuisine, knowledge of traditional medicine, deep knowledge of Hokkaido's flora and fauna, harsh winter survival. Trivia Her father named her Asirpa, which mean "new year" but can also mean "future". Her childhood name was Ekasiotonpuy, which means "grandfather's butthole". Her Japanese name is Asuko Kochoube (小蝶辺明日子) (コチョウべアスコ). Asirpa likes salted brains and Sugimoto's osoma ''(miso) but dislikes snakes. Quotes ''"Hinna, hinna!" es:Ashiripa Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sugimoto's Group Category:Ainu People